


Held Hostage

by bitten



Category: En Forelskelse (Awakening), Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Unfinished, laaaame, this doesn't so much end as stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitten/pseuds/bitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know...non-con, poor writing, h/c, bad characterization, close group of friends. When Carsten goes missing, his friends go looking, and don't like what they find? It was meant to turn out better, and not a great ending (cuz there was meant to be more but then there just, ya know, wasn't....<br/>sorry??<br/>also...let me reiterate....this was never finished, so the ending just stops. If anyone reads this I want them to know that, because I kinda hate it when that happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Carsten is Allan Hyde from En Forelskelse (Awakening), various GK boys. I wrote this almost five years ago, and it's kinda...I don't know what this is....could be a complete waste of your time, you have been warned!!  
> No harm meant, pure fiction, never met any of these people (the real and the imagined)  
> Be warned...my brain is a somewhat dark, strange place, that often makes typos!

 

Danny was excited. He'd been planning this for...months. Everything was going according to plan now, all of a sudden. He almost couldn't believe it was real.  
First there was the timing. His parents had just left, they would be out of town for six entire weeks, and he was left home, all alone with lots of spending cash and tons of advice...but alone. Then there was the faked illness. When Brad and Nate had come by, he had been careful not to overplay it, but he was feeling just so ill, a touch of the flu probably, no way did he want a hand. They teased him about being too lame to enjoy his newfound freedom, but left quickly, Nate turning back once on the way out the door, asking in that concerned, irritating way he had, you sure you're ok? Do you need anything? We could stay...  
Fuck no Danny didn't want them to stay, didn't want them anywhere near his house tonight. Mike might show up, but the two of them would tell him he was sick and he would hang out with them...Mike had been in on the plan at first, but he'd been too much of a pussy, so Danny had played it off like he was joking. Mike did like the idea though, maybe later, when the shit hit the fan he would clue Mike in, let him participate...maybe not...the plan had changed from what they had talked about anyways.  
And now there was Carsten. Danny had driven about six blocks away, safe enough in case the call was traced later, used a payphone to call Carsten's cell, told him his wasn't working and he was at the gas station two blocks away, just in case anyone was around. But Carsten was already on his skateboard, on the way to the field they played pick-up soccer games and drank beer and smoked weed, and he'd told his friend the plans had changed, everyone was already at his house, just a block and a half away, come on over...Carsten would be there soon.  
When Carsten arrived Danny mumbled something about Brad and Nate and Mike all going out to get more beer. No reason it would take all three of them, but Carsten bought it line and sinker. He offered Carsten one of the supposedly last beers, which he liberally spiked with roofies, and they settled on the couch to play some FIFA. Lamb to the fucking slaughter, Danny thought.  
10 minutes later Carsten was rubbing his eyes, blinking hard as if he couldn't focus properly. Danny watched carefully. 5 minutes after that Carsten sat up, his head in his hands.  
"What's the matter?" Danny asked.  
"I don't...feel so good..." Carsten mumbled, without looking up.  
Danny leaned over and put his hand on Carsten's forehead, surprised the smaller kid actually felt a little warm. "I think you have a fever. Lay down." Danny quickly helped Carsten arrange himself on the couch, then asked if he wanted some Tylenol. Carsten nodded, his cheeks pale.  
"Here," Danny returned from the kitchen with two white tablets, not Tylenol, but he figured Carsten was already too far gone to notice. The teenager swallowed the pills quickly, chasing them with his beer, before leaning back on the couch, his eyes closing. "Could you call Alex? I think...he'll have to come get me..." Carsten's eyes slipped close.  
"Sure," Danny replied, willing to play his charade out. "No problem."  
Alex was Carsten's older brother. All of them, Carsten, Danny, Brad, Nate and Mike were 17, all within a few months of each other, really. Brad was the oldest by two. They played on the soccer team together, had all been best friends since 1st grade, except for Carsten, who had come here from Denmark to live with Alex, his older brother, three years ago. It had been Brad and Nate who had sorta adopted him right away, probably cuz Brad's family had lived next door to Alex, who was only 27 but seemed like an actual adult, albeit one who played basketball with the neighborhood kids and was a Marine, for a few years. Plus, Brad and Nate were like the local welcome wagon around here, always nice to everyone who was new. It didn't hurt once they found out Carsten, smaller and younger looking than the rest of them, could seriously whale at soccer. Danny had always told himself it was because the kid was from Europe, fuck the fact that he spoke English with hardly any accent, the kid wasn't an American, but he had seen the instant connection between Carsten, Brad and Nate from the beginning, even Mike had seen it. Leaving them...leaving Danny...somehow...out.  
Danny waited another few minutes, watching Carsten recline on the couch. His breathing was deep and he appeared to be asleep now. Danny felt his pulse quicken. This is it, he thought. This is fucking it. He kneeled on the floor, next to the couch.  
"Carsten?" No response.  
"Carsten?" he tried again. Nothing. He grabbed the boys shoulder and shook him roughly, practically yelling his name. Carsten lay still. For a moment Danny panicked, afraid he'd given him too much. He grabbed Carsten's wrist to check his pulse and put one hand on his chest, but the boy was breathing normally. Danny peeled back Carsten's eyelids and saw only white. Danny felt a large grin spread over his face.

 

 

It was easy to get Carsten into the small room in the basement, he weighed hardly anything. It was easy to set up the cameras. It was easy to remove his clothes...not quite as easy, because his hands were shaking, he had dreamt of this for so long and now it was finally happening...but still, it was definetly not hard.  
Danny stood, his eyes slowly working their way up and down Carsten's naked form. Fuck, he thought, so perfect, so fucking helpless, he can't do anything...He felt his dick, already half-hard, twitch. He decided to forgo tying Carsten up. That could come later.  
Danny knelt on the bed next to the boy. He ran his hands all over Carsten, his face, his lips, down his neck, across his chest, down his sides, savoring the feel of soft, smoothe skin over taught muscle. Carsten was quiet, completely still, as Danny traced his fingers down his thighs, kneading softly when he got to the inner, soft part. Danny slowly, carefully ran two fingers along Carsten's dick. No response at all. He frowned. He gently cupped the boys sack, rolling, then ran his fingers up and down his cock. Carsten let out a soft sigh, then a whimper as his cock started to harden.  
Danny smiled. He continued touching, squeezing, caressing, until Carsten, still unconcsious, his eyes closed, his breathing even, finally was all the way hard, and he couldn't say he wasn't impressed. They had all seen each other naked before, in the locker room after practice or a game, all the times they'd slept over each other's houses, swimming in the pond behind Nate's. Danny had already known, from a carefully executed plan of peeking, that Carsten's small stature belied the size of his cock, but he'd n ever seen his friend completely hard, and it was a sight to behold. Fuck, Danny thought. He's huge.  
Danny wanted nothing more at this point than to have that huge cock in his mouth, and so he did it, practically diving down, sucking the smaller boy into his own mouth in one gulp. He sucked hard, then soft, slow, then fast, and finally, fina-fucking-ly, he got a response, the drugged boy moaned, his head turned from side to side. It didn't matter that he didn't open his eyes. Danny had known Carsten would love it.  
Danny continued to suck. Lube didn't matter, he figured, and no matter what he wouldn't get that much of a repsone out of Carsten in this condition anyways, so he quickly shoved in two fingers, surprised by the tightness he felt. The smaller boys body stiffened and a whimper escaped out his parted lips, but Danny kept pushing in and out, sure he must be hitting something good, and eventually the slight tension that had risen in the boy relaxed. Danny shoved in a third finger, slightly disappointed he heard no cries of pain. It was over before it began, really, he was just too excited and when he came, he was disappointed. But it didn't matter, they had plenty of time he thought, looking down at the unconscious boy.  
Danny got himself cleaned up and sat back down next to Carsten, watching him and thinking. Nobody knew Carsten was here. Carsten was suppose to be with Nate and Brad and probably Mike. No one would worry when he didn't show up, not at first. They had already called his cell a couple times. Danny reminded himself to smash it with a hammer and scatter the pieces asap. But they wouldn't worry right away. Alex wouldn't think anything was amiss at first either. He would assume Carsten was out with his friends, maybe crashing at one of their houses for the night as long as no one showed up looking for him. By tomorrow though, they would all be wondering. The guys would call Alex, or go to the house, or Alex would start calling them...it wouldn't take long to figure out Carsten was missing.  
Nobody could blame Danny though, no reason to. Hey, he'd been sick, hadn't seen or heard from Carsten, and if Carsten had stopped by, Danny must have been asleep then. He would pretend to be concerned as the rest of them, he would help in the search, and the whole time he would have Carsten here, in the small, seldom used bedroom in his parents basement. At least for the next six weeks. Four, he reminded himself, should get rid of him long before his parents were due back. Maybe five. Getting rid of Carsten, now, that was the one part of the plan he wasn't completely clear on. He didn't really want to hurt Carsten, well, he did, he wanted to hurt him in a lot of ways, but he didn't want to kill him. Of course, he couldn't keep him here in his basement for a month and then just let him go one day, either. It presented a problem Danny hadn't totally worked out yet.  
The drugs would help, Danny was counting on it. The roofies were just part of it, he had spent a considerable amount of time researching, then obtaining a virtual pharmacy. Things to keep Carsten weak, unconscious when necessary. Pliable. And most of them would affect his memory. If Danny were lucky, Carsten would have little memory of what was going to happen to him, and no memory of Danny even being there. And if he wasn't lucky...well...he had a month to figure it out.  
Danny wasn't worried about that part right now though. That was the end, and this was still just the beginning. He ran his hand down Carsten's face, almost lovingly. Then he grabbed the ropes and started tying the boys wrists to the metal frame of the bed.

  

 

Brad sighed. "Where the fuck could he be?" he practically demanded, his fist tightening its grip on the cell phone. He had kept trying to call Carsten's cell, even though it had been going straight to voicemail for days now.  
Nate looked at him, matching Brad's frustrated look with one of calm. Brad was scared, Nate could tell. And when something scared Brad, he got angry. Actually, that was how Brad dealt with a lot of emotions that made him uncomfortable. Nate understood. He'd know Brad for a long time.  
"We'll find him." Nate's statement was simple, and confident. He hoped.  
"How, Nate? It's like he just fell off the face of the fucking planet."  
Nate opened his mouth to speak, but Danny was faster. "Maybe he doesn't want to be found."  
"What?" Brad turned on Danny, his face incredulous.  
"I said maybe he doesn't want to be found, Brad. Look, he probably got sick of Alex being all Mr. Drill Seargant and..."  
"Bullshit!" Brad took a step towards Danny and Nate immediately stepped in front of him, placing a hand on Brad's chest. Brad could have easily tossed him aside, but he let Nate stop his movement, if not his words. "Carsten did not fucking run away, Danny. He had no reason to. He would have told us, fuck, he would have come to stay at my house, or Nate's. The police are full of shit, they're just too lazy to go fucking find him. Something happened to him and if I find out who..."  
"Brad.." Nate kept his voice low, catching his friends eye. Brad stopped, his blue eyes on fire. "We'll find him" Nate said gently.  
Brad seemed to deflate. He turned around sharply, took a couple steps and flopped down into the grass next to Walt, who handed him a beer. Nate smiled. Good ol' Walt.  
They were at Nate's, out back by the pond. Normally, on a day like this, early summer, school barely out, they would have been swimming or kicking the ball around or one of a million things they usually did, but in the last few days, since Carsten had disappeared, they had taken to congregating here, trying to figure things out. One thing Nate didn't need to actually think about was the possibility of Carsten running away. He hadn't taken any of his stuff, no clothes, nothing. And Brad was right, he would have said something. Despite what Danny had said...and where had that come from anyways?...Alex wasn't that strict at all, and he and Carsten didn't have any problems getting along. And if they did, if Carsten had wanted to get away, he would have stayed with one of them, like he did when Alex was deployed, sometimes for months, neither of their parents would have minded.  
"Carsten didn't run away, we can be sure of that," Nate was addressing the whole group, but really speaking to Danny. Wasting time on unrealistic variables wouldn't get them anywhere. "So...either he had some kind of accident and he's waiting for someone to find him, or..." Nate didn't want to finish the thought out loud. Brad did it for him.  
"Or somebody fucking took him." Brad still sounded angry, but more calm. Brad had been sure of this from the beginning, that someone had done something to Carsten, that someone was keeping him somewhere. Nate didn't like that idea at all, didn't even like thinking it, and though he hated to to picture his friend lying somewhere, hurt...or worse...unable to get help, he would prefer that scenario to the one Brad proposed. But they had searched everywhere, every-fucking-where in the whole damn town, ditches and woods and alleys...Marines from Alex's base had come out en force for days now, they were still searching, but nothing had turned up, no sign of Carsten. Nate was afraid Brad might be right.  
"Well, if that's true...we'll just have to find out who it is."  
"How are we gonna do that?" Walt looked so sad when he asked that. 

Later, after everyone had left, after he and Brad had spent hours roaming around, hoping they would stumble across something, anything, the two of them were back at the pond. Brad had been quiet for a long time before he finally spoke.  
"Alex is gonna lose his shit if he doesn't get Carsten back."  
Nate frowned. "That's not gonna happen. We'll get him back."  
"How, Nate?" Brad's voice sounded plaintive. Nate sighed and put his hand on his best friends shoulder. He and Brad were closer than any of the guys, and they were closer to Carsten than any of the guys, Brad more so. Carsten was Brad's pet. Whenever somebody tried to mess with anyone in their group, they tended to put that shit down quick. If anyone tried to mess with Carsten, Brad immediately went ballistic. Nate knew it was tearing him apart not knowing where Carsten was.  
"I don't know. We'll...we'll keep looking...something will turn up." He hated how lame he sounded. Brad didn't seem to notice though. The blonde tilted his head back and drained his beer.  
"When I find out who has him...I'm going to kill them." Brad didn't even sound angry now. He sounded like he  
was stating a fact. Nate met his eyes. He nodded slowly.

 

Danny hadn't fucked him yet. He wanted to, but he'd forced himself to wait. He wanted to get the mixture right, the right amount of drugs, so Carsten would be conscious enough to respond, but not conscious enough to fight. It had taken a few days, but he thought he had it. Finally. He'd fucked up a few times. Once Carsten was completely awake when he went down to the basement, frantically trying to get out of the ropes, the blindfold was the only thing that saved Danny from being found out before a quick injection took care of the rest. Two other times he'd given him too much, the kid had quit fucking breathing.  
First he gave Carsten a shower. He'd had to get in there with him to hold him up, and halfway through he cursed himself for not filming this, both of them wet and soapy. But the shower stall was small anyways and he couldn't think of a way to get the cameras hooked up without ruining them. He could try to figure it out later. He shaved Carsten too, although even after almost a week the kids face was still mostly smoothe, he probably hardly ever had to shave. Danny toyed with the idea of shaving other parts, but he wanted to get things going. Maybe later. The kid didn't have much body hair anyways.  
When he was done he laid Carsten on the bed. He handcuffed his hands in front of him, then used another set to cuff him to the bed. This way he'd be able to turn Carsten over, move him around. Danny added the finishing touch, a blindfold. He might remove that later, depending on how much Carsten actually woke up. Danny thought he could enjoy seeing the look in his eyes when he...fuck the blindfold, he ripped it off. Danny forced himself to take deep breaths, willing himself to calm down. He wanted to enjoy this. He would enjoy this, dammit, he'd spent the last week touching Carsten, playing with him, but he was going to fuck him now and he wasn't going to rush or screw it up.  
"Carsten....Carsten wake up." Danny shook the boy. All he got was a sigh as the boy turned his head.  
"Carsten...wake the fuck up!" Danny delivered a sharp smack that made Carsten's head rock. But it worked. Carsten moaned and his eyes fluttered halfway open.  
"Good," Danny was sitting on the bed, leaning down. "Good...it's time to wake up."  
"Mmmm....wha..." Carsten was blinking, confused. He tried to move his arms, moaning again when he found he couldn't. Danny leaned down and kissed him, roughly shoving his tongue into the boys mouth.  
Carsten stiffened, made a strangled sound, then tried to fight. The drugs had weakened him enough that his struggles were useless, but Danny found it hot. He could feel himself start to stiffen as he broke off the kiss, whispering in Carsten's ear. "Gonna fuck you...fuck you so hard..."  
The boy continued to moan and squirm as Danny kissed his way down. He took his sweet time, in equal parts punishing the boy and soothing him.  
Danny had already removed the blindfold and restraints. Carsten was too weak to scream loud enough for anyone to hear, too weak to actually get away. He was just conscious enough to know what was happening to him.  
Danny had him on his back, his legs slung over Danny's shoulders as he fucked him slowly. Carsten had tried to struggle at first, but now his arms lay uselessly at his sides. Carsten's head slowly swung back and forth as he whimpered and moaned against the pain.  
"Stop...please..." Most of the boys words were incomprehensible, a jumble of please and grunts. Danny loved every minute of it. Sometimes Carsten would plead in Danish, and though he couldn't understand a word of it, it was still hot as fuck. Danny pulled back and thrust in viciously, gratified at the gasp he elicited, the tears coursing their way down Carsten's face. And then he froze. Out of all the wonderful sounds he had forced out of the boy, this one was new...and terrifying. "Danny...please...."  
For a long moment Danny was sure his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He knew, Carsten fucking knew. Even without the blindfold Danny was sure Carsten wa too fucked up to realize where he was, who the fuck he was with. But now...and then Danny grinned. Now Carsten knew who it was that was doing this to him. Danny had tried to prevent that...but hadn't he wanted it all along? Hadn't he realized, deep inside, that he could never really let Carsten go?  
Danny drew himself out roughly, then thrust himself in again...and again...He lapped up Carsten's moans and cries, felt the way his body jerked and trembled underneath him...he had been committed from the start...if he was going to actually do this...and he already had gone too far to turn back...then it had to be all the way.  
Carsten would have to die. But until then, he could do what he wanted. 

 

The dildo was huge. Covered in bumps and ridges, some of them rather sharp. It widened out the further down it went. Danny couldn't imagine having anything near this size inside himself. Apparently Carsten couldn't either. Halfway in and the boy was sobbing and shaking, fucking begging.  
"Danny please please....oh god, it hurts....I...oh...stop...please...."  
"Come on Carsten," Danny breathed in his ear. "You've had worse than this, haven't you? And i bet you fucking loved it. Did you cry and pretend you didn't? Now shut up and be good or I'll really have to hurt you." Danny suddenly shoved the monstrosity in several inches, fast and hard, causing Carsten's whole body to jerk and his back to arch as he cried out in a high-pitched, keening voice. Danny leaned down, licking the boys neck. "You like that, don't you? Tell me how much you like it."  
Carsten gasped in response, his body tense, practically bowing upwards. Danny pushed in another inch, and the boy cried out again. "Tell me you fucking like it," Danny growled, his voice menacing now. "Say it or I swear to god I'll..."  
"I like it!" Carsten sobbed as Danny twisted the device cruelly within him. "I like it....I s-s-swear Danny...I...I do...oh please...oh..."  
Danny smiled. He loved this, though he knew he had to be careful. Too much and Carsten would pass out again, and that wasn't nearly as much fun. He drew the dildo back a few inches before shoving it in again, this time almost all the way. He almost laughed from the cry of pain that seemed to rip itself out of Carsten.  
"Can't wait to fuck you again. I love how you feel when I'm in you...you're such a fucking tease Carsten. Teasing everyone...me...Brad...Nate....didn't think anyone would call you on it did you?" Danny was hard as fuck, forcing the thing all the way in the boy, but then Carsten gasped, his head tilting back and....fell down onto the bed. Danny realized he had passed out. Fuck, Danny thought, pulling the dildo out and tossing it to the floor. Why did Carsten have to be such a little bitch about everything?

 

 

 

They were at Danny's, drinking beer in the backyard. Brad, Nate, Mike, Walt and Ray, with his big mouth. Danny cringed inwardly. He didn't want them here, did not want them anywhere near this place, but it was starting to look weird, his parents being gone all this time, not throwing any parties, so here they were. He couldn't wait for them to leave. He wasn't worried about them finding Carsten, not really...he had Carsten knocked out and tied up, nobody ever went into that little room. He had told them to use the upstairs bathrooms, not the one in the basement like they usually did because there was a plumbing problem. Nobody had argued.  
So here they were, drinking and having a good time. Well, sorta. Carsten had been gone for over three weeks, and Brad's mood had gotten worse with each passing day. Nate just appeared to grow calmer and more reassuring. Mike, as usual, seemed confused, but Danny had noticed a few looks from him. He had decided not to bring Mike into it at all, but maybe he should reconsider that. Walt was busy being the sweet, dumb hick that he was, his eyes and face going all sad every time conversation turned to Carsten, as it pretty much always did. Like now. And Ray was drunk. Or high. Or both.  
Probably both, because he actually seemed to think it was a good idea to attempt to comfort Brad. "Seriously homes, I bet Carsten is chilling right now with some hot chicks with huge tits, and...  
"Shut the fuck up Ray."  
"But Brad, we should be happy for our boy...he's escaped this shitty town and..." Brad reached out, grabbing Ray by his shirt and pulling him in close. "I said shut...the fuck...up. Ray."  
Ray swallowed, gearing up for the punch he was sure was coming, but then Nate was there, talking to Brad, and Walt had Ray by the arm, which probably saved him from falling when Brad finally let him go. Brad stalked away. Ray opened his mouth to speak but Nate cut him off with a look and a "Not now, Ray," before he turned to catch up to Brad. Ray sighed and looked at Walt, who looked a little worried, a little amused. "I gotta take a piss. Coming?" Ray waggled his eyebrows and Walt laughed. "seriously Ray, we're not chicks, we don't go to the bathroom together."  
"But who's gonna hold my cock for me?" Walt rolled his eyes but followed Ray anyways, because he knew Ray actually felt bad about pissing Brad off, and really he just wanted t make sure Walt didn't hate him for it.  
"Not the basement bathroom," Danny reminded them as they went into the house.  
"Yeah yeah Danny, we know, you've told us 12 times," Ray muttered as they passed through the doorway. Then he went promptly to the basement door. "But Danny said..."  
"I know, Walt. But you think his mothers gonna be happy when she comes home if i leave tracks all over her carpet? Look how dirty my shoes are. I'll piss in the slop sink."  
Walt rolled his eyes again, but followed Ray into the basement anyways, laughing when Ray pushed a box in front of the sink to stand on while he pissed. He heard a thump somewhere behind him, looked, saw nothing, faced Ray and then heard it again.  
"What the fuck was that?" Ray asked.  
Walt shrugged, looking over his shoulder. One more time, a small thump....  
"It's coming from back there. Check it out."  
"Why?"  
"Cause i'm busy pissing!" Ray looked at him like he was an idiot.  
"What if it's an animal that got in or something?"  
"Don't let it bite you," Ray advised.  
"That's helpful."  
"Just see what it is, Walt."  
Walt sighed, then took the few steps to the closed door. He opened it slowly, ready for a raccoon to jump out at him....his hand searched for and found the light switch. He froze.  
"Oh shit."  
Ray was zipping his pants. "what is it?"  
"Fuck...oh fuck..." Ray turned and saw Walt disappearing into the room. He hopped off the box. "What the fuck Walt, what's in..."Ray reached the door way, his mouth opening wide although the words stopped as if he'd snapped it shut. He saw Walt kneel down next to the bed, saw...fuck no, he couldn't be seeing what he saw...Walt looked up at him, the expression on his face indescribable.  
Ray ran out of the room, finding his voice before he was halfway up the stairs.  
"Brad!!"

 

The next moments were confusion and chaos. They all heard Ray bellowing, first Brad's name, then Nate's, then both. Everyone looked confused, except Danny whom Nate would later remember as looking terrified. Ray ran out of the house, stumbling and babbling incomprehensibly. Brad grabbed him by the shoulders. "Ray, what the fuck? Calm down. Where's Walt?"  
"He...Walt's...he found...fuck!" Ray had tears streaming down his face, he was bouncing all over the place. Brad and Ray shared a confused look and then Ray ripped himself from Brad's hands.  
"You sick motherfucker!" he screamed, and launched himself at Danny, his fist connecting so hard that Danny hit the ground with a thud. Ray launched himself onto him, but hands were grabbing at him, pulling him off, voices raised. Brad got a hold of him again and Nate was pushing his face in Ray's.  
"Ray, what's going on?"  
"Carsten..." Ray's voice cracked.  
"What about Carsten?"  
Ray rediscovered the gift of coherent, though hysterical, speech. He took a deep breath. "He's in the basement. He's fucking tied up in Danny's goddamn basement!"  
They all stared at him in shocked silence for a minute. Nate looked confused. Brad looked stunned, but he was the first to move, silently spinning and rushing into the house. Nate turned and watched him go then looked back at Ray, that I-don't-know-what-just-happened look still on his face.  
"Ray...are...are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm fucking sure, and so is Walt. He's had him all this time, Nate. Danny's had him all this time. This is fucked up..."  
Nate frowned, glanced at Danny still sprawled on the ground. "Don't let him leave, Ray." Ray nodded once, his expression turning grim and Nate trotted into the house. Can't be, he thought to himself as rushed into the basement. Can't be just can't be...

 

"Carsten?" Walt's voice was practically a whisper. He quickly pulled off the blindfold then reached out and gently shook the boys shoulder. "Carsten...wake up." He shook him again. This time Carsten's eyes fluttered, opened partway. he moaned and flinched away from the touch. "It's ok...Carsten, it's Walt, it's ok." Carsten whimpered and tried to focus. He couldn't see very well, but he knew Walt's voice. His eyes filled with tears then slipped closed.  
Walt felt tears spring up in his own eyes as he looked at his friend laying there, what the fuck was going on? Walt quickly pulled off his sweatshirt, draping it over the boys hips. He tried to undo the ropes that held his wrists, but they were too tight. Walt pulled out the pocketknife he always carried and started carving at the restraints, talking as he did so. "It's ok Carsten, it is, you're gonna go home, I promise..." Walt couldn't help that tears were starting to flow down his face, and he didn't care.

 

When Brad stormed into the room his ice blue eyes were blazing. He stopped short at the door, taking in the scene. Carsten, laying there, covered in bruises, looking pale and thin and...sick. Walt, raised up on his knees, working on the ropes with his knife, he already had one of Carsten's arms undone, the boy had cried out when it dropped down, and then had lain still. Brad felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. Walt looked at Brad, crying openly as he worked. "I can't wake him up Brad. He won't wake up."  
"Fuck," Brad said as he rushed into the room, kneeling on the other side of the bed. "Jesus fuck what the fuck is going on? Carsten...Carsten look at me....Carsten wake the fuck up....shit..." Brad was shaking Carsten's arm, but other then a slight moan he got no response. Walt got his other arm loose. This time Carsten was silent. For a moment the two blondes stared at each other, one set of blue eyes full of fear and grief, the other full of anger.  
Then Nate was there, cursing, whipping out his cell phone and dialing 911, taking charge, as he sat on the bed and directed Walt to get a wet cloth. Brad looked down at Carsten one more time, his jaw clenched, before standing and starting out of the room.  
"Brad, wait!" Nate called, the phone to his ear. Brad didn't even look back as he made his way out of the basement. He had one thought on his mind. Danny.

 

 

Brad stormed into the backyard. Ray had Danny gripped from behind, and if anyone had ever thought that Ray's small stature made him anything but scrappy and strong as hell, they were sorely mistaken. Danny was trying futily to get away, but Ray was like a pitbull. Danny wasn't going anywhere.  
Until Brad spoke.  
"Let him go, Ray."  
Ray obeyed immediately, when the Iceman told you to do something you did it, especially when it came to someone who had fucked up, royally fucked up, shit, Ray didn't even know what to call it, he was just glad he got out of the way before Brad's fist connected with Danny's face. A sharp crack rang out, and Ray was pretty sure that was Danny's face being smashed to pieces. He took some joy in that.  
Eventually they had to pull Brad off. For one thing, the cops were there, sirens and flashing lights filling up the whole street, because Nate didn't just say someone was hurt, he had let them know the kid they'd been looking for for weeks now was in a basement under everyone's noses. Plus, as much as Ray would have enjoyed watching Brad kill Danny right now, and it was close, Brad might get in trouble for that shit, and tonight had been fucked up enough.  
It was Nate who rode with Carsten in the ambulance. The look on his face almost made Ray as sick as seeing Carsten, who looked fucking tiny on the gurney. And then Walt, who was openly crying, that was enough to break Ray's heart. Brad, still seething, looked like he wanted to beat the shit out of Danny all over again.  
Ray slung an arm around Walt's shoulder. "Come on, we gotta get to the hospital. I'll drive."  
"Fuck that. We're going to tell Alex."  
Ray looked at Brad hesitantly. "The police..."  
Brad shook his head. "He should hear it from us."  
Ray nodded. It took awhile, but not too long. The cops, for once, were being cool. They promised to go straight to the ER, they could be questioned there. They loaded into Ray's car and headed towards Carsten's house. The drive over was eerily quiet.  
It was late, but not that late. Alex had been given leave from the Marines since Carsten had disappeared. But he had been a Marine for a long time and was used to turning in early. They were all glad to see the lights were on when they pulled up. Brad banged on the door, Ray, who stood behind him, and arm still around Walt's shoulders, poor kid was still sniffling, thought Brad could at least try to sound less like a cop. It only took a few moments before the door flew open and Alex was there, looking at them, worried, and maybe a little pissed off.  
"We found him." Way to be subtle, Brad, Ray thought.  
Alex just stared at them for a minute, before understanding dawned in his eyes. He blinked hard once, twice, his mouth dropped open. "What?"  
"We found him." Brad repeated. "He's alive. He's on the way to the hospital. Nate's with him. Come on, we'll drive you."  
Alex, bad ass Marine that he was, almost snapped to attention. "Right. Let me lock up."  
They explained what had happened on the way. Alex took it in stride, though even in the rearview Ray could see the way his jaw tightened, the strain in his eyes. Once again he was struck by how much Alex and Brad reminded him of each other. They were the same size, the same blonde hair and blue eyes, though Brad's were just a shade darker. The same mannerisms. And the same quiet, pissed off reaction to everything.  
They practically stormed the ER, even Walt, who had finally recovered. There were cops everywhere, questions, Alex stormed his way in and Brad was right behind him, never mind that he wasn't related. Presumably Nate was still back there with Carsten. Ray started after them but Walt grabbed him by the arm. "We should wait out here," he suggested. "Talk to the cops."  
Ray didn't want to stay in the waiting room. But he had to admit there were probably enough people in the back, and there wasn't anything they could do, besides, the somebody had to answer the cops questions. He nodded.

Nate tried to stay out of the way despite the tight quarters of the ambulance. Someone had to go, and maybe it should have been Brad, but Brad was so pissed off right now he probably would have shoved the paramedics out of the way and tried to take care of Carsten himself, which would have shown how much he cared, but probably wouldn't have done much good for their friend. Nate chewed his lips. The guy working on Carsten, he had told Nate his name but that had been forgotten almost immediately, but maybe it was John...or James?... had started an IV on Carsten, fluid dripping into his arm, an oxygen mask on his face, they's always teased him about how small he was, but fuck, now he looked just tiny, he'd obviously lost a lot of weight, he wondered if Danny had even bothered to feed him. Nate could see bruises, on Carsten's...on his everywhere...some of them were obviously the result of needles. Jesus, Nate thought, what the fuck had happened here?  
"So how'd you guys know he was there?" John-or-James-or-whatever asked.  
"We didn't." Nate swallowed, his eyes glued to his friend. "One of the guys found him by accident."  
"You can scoot closer, hold his hand if you want. Talk to him maybe."  
Nate immediately did, taking Carsten's hand gently, he was afraid he was going to hurt Carsten even more. "Will he hear me?" Nate got a shrug in response. "Can't hurt."  
Nate leaned down, making sure he was out of the way of John-or-James. He put his lips close to Carsten's ear and spoke in a whisper. "Can you hear me, Carsten? It's Nate. You're gonna be ok...everything will be ok..." Carsten never did respond, but that didn't stop Nate from talking to him the entire ride to the hospital. 

 


End file.
